


A Question of Power

by Mia_Zeklos



Category: Torchwood
Genre: D/s relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs to lose control sometimes, even Ianto. Luckily, he knows just the person to turn to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Power

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not terribly sure how to feel about this fic. It’s new for me, because it’s the first time I’ve written an explicit het sex scene and also a first for writing Ianto as a submissive, which I found quite difficult. Also, it’s really late and I haven’t really proofread this, so please excuse any typos. I’d love to know what you think, though. Feedback is always appreciated.

Ianto tried not to show his apprehension as he took in his captor. It was ridiculous how much it turned him on to have to look up at her from his position on the floor and the feeling seemed to be mutual, because Gwen knelt in front of him with a small but appraising smile and a long finger reached up to trace the contours of his face.

 

“Finally got you where I want you, don’t I?” Her voice was soft but she could have been screaming by the way his entire world was focused on the words.

 

He must have looked surprised because Gwen continued. “Yes, I do. I’ve wanted it for a while. And you know it, don’t you?” Her smile was a little more predatory now and Ianto resisted the urge to squirm away from her touch. “All the cheeky remarks and those big blue eyes, staring exactly when you know that I’d catch you at it.”

 

Ianto flushed and looked down bashfully.It was stupid, really, to be so embarrassed. He was in his own bedroom, on his knees on the floor and still in his trousers, dress shirt and tie. Gwen, as she stood up, was towering over him, dressed in a leather catsuit and high-heeled boots that seemed to merge into the material of her clothes and made it look like her legs went on forever, even though Ianto tried not to ogle too much – his eyes darted to the riding crop in her right hand.

 

She was doing a really impressive job for someone who’d admitted to never having done anything of the sort before, Ianto thought as he looked back at the ground under her silent scrutiny.

 

“I’ve seen you,” Gwen said softly, her left hand still caressing his cheek. “Ever since I started working here. You think you can fuck your way into anything, don’t you? Quiet!” She snapped when he opened his mouth to defend himself. “I’ve seen you with Jack. Even with Owen. I’ve seen your records from One.” She had prepared for the part well; Ianto had to give her that even as he felt himself flush anew. “The entire Tower, and you seduced your way through it. Even Yvonne Hartman. And it’s not even because you crave the sex so much, is it?” Gwen’s caress on his face was a bit firmer now. “It’s because of the power. You get off on it, don’t you?”

 

It seemed to be an actual question this time and Ianto dared to nod. “Yes, Ma’am.”

 

“But you like this too,” Gwen mused. “You love it, playing the angel in front of the others and getting on your knees here like the spoilt little brat that you are.”

 

Ianto couldn’t help the quiet, embarrassed whimper this time and he looked up from under his lashes, fully aware of the effect it usually had. “Only for you, Ma’am.”

 

“Liar,” Gwen said, voice like honey and wine. “As if it’s not clear how much of a whore you are. Torchwood’s worst kept secret. You’re right, though,” she pondered. “This? You only do this for me. And you’re so good at it.”

 

Ianto preened at the praise and Gwen gave a low, rich chuckle. He saw her fingers tighten around the riding crop, quite sure that she wouldn’t hit him – for all the reassuring that he’d use his safe word if it got too much, Gwen didn’t seem too inclined to test his boundaries – and he didn’t really mind, because this was new. Usually, he was the one holding the power; he wasn’t used to doing this. He couldn’t deny that it was nice to give up all responsibility, though, and he could see why Jack liked it so much. He’d always marvelled at the Captain’s eagerness to submit and follow Ianto’s orders, and he could almost understand it now. Almost, because he couldn’t relax completely; not even now, and Gwen appeared to have sensed it because she knelt down until they were on the same level and he saw the worry in her eyes.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked, voice quiet, so far from the Dominatrix persona that it was almost funny. Ianto nodded, momentarily transfixed by the sheer proximity of her. The only light was coming from the street lights outside and her hair was a shining black on it while her eyes had turned the colour of leaves; a wild and untamed deep green.

 

“Yes, fine.”

 

“Are you sure? If you feel uncomfortable about anything–” She started, uncertain, but he interrupted her.

 

“I’ll tell you, I promise.” He saw something almost untraceable change in her eyes and she leant in to kiss him. Ianto was surprised by how gentle it was given the circumstances, and she pulled him in by his tie, which only encouraged him to reach for her as well. His fingers slithered up her leg and when she didn’t resist, they wrapped around her waist and, oh, that was heaven right there. Ianto considered himself pretty flexible when it came to sex and yet, there was nothing quite like the soft, smooth curves of a woman’s body even under the leather. He reached up to her shoulder blades to grasp her more firmly and then ruefully pulled back when Gwen pushed him away. She was breathing heavily and staring at him with a strange sort of hunger in her eyes.

 

“Get on the bed.” Her voice was breathy and strained and when Ianto didn’t comply immediately, she snapped, “Now!”

 

God, he was in for quite a night.

 

**o.O.o**

 

Gwen watched from her position by the bed as Ianto crawled up and lay down on his back, looking up at her. When she’d first started working for Torchwood, she’d thought that he was rather attractive but twice as shy, despite her many attempts to get him to open up. When Jack had disappeared, though, it had all changed. She’d taken him to a pub one night and had watched him get drunk faster than she’d expected him to, and she’d seen a different person entirely come out in the open. He’d been funny and sociable and flirting more than it was strictly appropriate and she’d found herself returning it with the same enthusiasm. She hadn’t been all that surprised to end up in Ianto’s bed that very night and it had been incredible, even if they had rarely repeated it after that, Rhys and Jack – after he’d returned – being just a few of many reasons as to why it wasn’t a good idea to take unnecessary risks.

 

Now, as she looked at him, all those reasons seemed to fade away. He was staring up at her with wide eyes, sprawled on the bed and still dressed in most of his suit. She’d made him take off the jacket and the waistcoat, but his trousers were still in place along with his fuchsia tie and white shirt. She’d insisted on the colour – it made him look less cocky and even more like a student, young and inexperienced. It was only intensified by the coy smile playing on his lips. He’d done that a lot, especially recently – acting like the naughty office boy that was just begging to get in trouble – and she’d been unable to resist. It was intoxicating; the way he was looking at her, because she was used to men staring at her as if she were meat and they were starving and not with the quiet, natural respect she could see in Ianto's eyes. He drank her in with his eyes and it felt like a smouldering flame caressing her skin, especially when compared to Rhys's desperate fumbling. She enjoyed a bit of possessiveness as much as the next person, but he could be downright overwhelming sometimes.

Gwen shook herself out of the off-putting direction her thoughts were taking. It seemed a much better idea to focus on the here and now.

"Jerk yourself off," she said, voice steady but quiet. She rejoiced in the way he looked up at her, stunned, and managed to school her features just in time for him to see only the stern expression.

"What?"

"Go on," she encouraged. Ianto made a small sound of agreement and sat up, getting his trousers off and throwing them to the ground. Gwen crawled up on the bed, less stiff than she'd imagined she would be - the catsuit was constricting and unyielding and she wasn't wearing anything under it - and leant over him. Her hair brushed his neck and when he faced her, she raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you waiting for?"

Ianto wasn't one to deny his own pleasure. His hand slid inside his boxers and curled around his cock. He gave a low moan and his eyes slid closed as he started stroking himself. The sight robbed Gwen of her breath and she reached for him, fingers brushing over his cheek. Ianto's breathing hitched and his pace sped up, which was the only hint Gwen needed that the time for the main treat had come.

She gripped his wrist and Ianto's frustrated whimper was soon to follow. His eyes opened; pools of midnight blue full of all the passion in the world.

"Enough," Gwen murmured. She was feeling restless and impatient and his little show had left her tingling and desperate for his touch, and she found that she couldn't wait much longer. "You didn't even need that, did you?" She purred. "You're already so worked up."

 

"Y-yes, Ma'am," Ianto mumbled, licking his lips.

"Mm. I think you deserve a little prize, “she said pensively. Ianto responded with an eager nod and she smiled. "Close your eyes."

Ianto obeyed immediately and lifted his hips when Gwen made to take off his boxers. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders, but left the tie on - it was really a rather fascinating colour against his pearly skin.

Gwen reached for her bag on the floor and took out the cock ring Ianto had given her before they'd arrived. She wasn't used to being ashamed by what she did in the bedroom, but this was new and she still felt unsure about what she was doing. Ianto had told her that it was okay, that she couldn't hurt him, but a flicker of doubt still remained and she hoped she wasn't letting it show.

 

Ianto's eyes shot open as soon as he felt the cold metal bite into his heated flesh and he let out an undignified whine. "No, please, I-"

 

Gwen's hand grabbed the whip once more and she hit him hard across the chest.

 

"Quiet! Unless you've changed your mind, of course." She saw him grit his teeth at the moment he sensed the challenge and laughed at his determination. "Stubborn little brat. Very well, then. You can't come until I tell you to."

She didn't wait for his reaction before she took off her leather boots and unzipped the catsuit down to the waist, then struggled to get it off her shoulders. And Ianto was there, helping and tugging it off further down. Once she started getting it past her legs, his hands were free and he slid them up her waist and to her breasts. She gasped and leant into the touch, trying not to show how affected she was, but Ianto seemed to take it as an encouragement. His mouth latched onto her neck as his palms cupped her breasts and his thumbs strayed over her nipples. She couldn't push him away, but she couldn't keep control of the situation very long if she let it go either, so she grabbed his shoulders and held him at an arm’s length.

 

"Get on top of me," she snapped, irritated, and Ianto immediately flipped them over and reached for the nightstand, only to have Gwen stop him in his tracks. “I’m on the pill.”

 

He hesitated. “It doesn’t always work, you know.”

 

“Come on, what are the odds?” She didn’t wait for a response. “I don’t want anything to– to, you know, stand between–”

 

“Yes,” Ianto interrupted before she could say something like _us_ and break the charade and turn this into something they were both too scared to address. “Yes, okay.”

 

He leant down to kiss her and Gwen wrapped her legs around his waist almost by instinct to bring him closer. She felt his shaky breath against her cheek as he pulled back and urged, “Go on.”

 

Ianto lined up with her and thrust in, not hesitating when she hissed – she enjoyed the slight burn of it and she’d told him so enough times. He set up a rhythm and Gwen gripped the headboard of the bed with both hands to keep herself grounded as she squeezed her eyes shut and let herself fall into the chaos of sensations he was drawing out of her body.

 

Ianto was one of the most attentive lovers she’d ever had and definitely the most controlled one, so his movements were gentle and focused and yet devastatingly on point. He left feather-light kisses all over her face and neck and kept making those noises, those bloody little noises that could drive her wild. He was getting more and more desperate and she could just barely make her name out of the gibberish he was saying. It took him a while to form a sentence and even then, she didn’t get it at first. “Gwen, can I– Please, can you take off–”

 

The pleasant mist that had been falling over Gwen’s mind quickly receded when she realised just what he was referring to. “Jesus, I’m sorry!” He just gave a choked laugh as she let go of the headboard and reached down to unclasp his cock ring.

 

And that was when he truly let go. Every thrust into Gwen’s body felt like small bursts of electricity were spreading through her and it wasn’t long before she was pushed into a climax so intense that it shook her from head to toe and she hardly noticed when Ianto came inside her with something that was more of a sob than a moan, collapsing on top of her.

 

The last bits of energy she had was used for wrapping her arms around him and she was ready to fall asleep when she felt him nudge her lightly.

 

**o.O.o**

 

Ianto pulled away from Gwen’s embrace to roll to the side, still trying to catch his breath. “Well?” He asked with a smile once she turned to look at him. He could hear her heart still beating rapidly, like the wings of a caged bird. It made him feel a bit light-headed; as if he knew that if he was to get up right now and just run, she’d match him step for step. It was a revelation he didn’t have long to process before she beamed back at him.

 

“Are you kidding?” She pushed the glossy dark veil of hair out of her eyes. “It was the best it’s been in _weeks_.”

 

Ianto raised an eyebrow. “What, since the last time we were together?”

 

“You are so full of yourself, Jones,” Gwen snorted with a half-hearted swat at his head and Ianto grinned.

 

“Don’t judge me. You were full of me until two minutes ago.”

 

She gave him a pained look. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

 

“Maybe you should order me not to speak next time,” he quipped. “And save yourself the troubles.”

 

“Don’t tempt me,” Gwen growled playfully, shifting around until her head was resting on his chest.

 

“Tomorrow’s your birthday,” Ianto ventured. “I could get you duct tape.”

 

“And _your_ birthday is three days from now,” she reminded. “So I can get you handcuffs. Nothing of the fluffy nonsense, though. I’ll probably just steal a pair from the Hub.”

 

“A pair of hopeless romantics, we are,” Ianto said. “It’s three in the morning, by the way. Are you going to–”

 

“Are you insane? I’m staying.” To prove her point, she sank further into his arms with a sigh of contentment. “Night, Ianto.”

 

“Night, Gwen,” he echoed, already half in sleep’s embrace. The mid-summer night outside was unusually warm and sticky for Cardiff and yet he didn’t feel like moving a muscle, so soon enough, his arms tightened around Gwen’s already sleeping form by reflex and he finally  succumbed to slumber.


End file.
